For example, as a massage machine including a pair of left and right massage members provided so as to hold a treatment region such as a lower limb (foot or calf), there is an example disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The pair of left and right massage members are driven so as to become close to and separate from each other, and repeat pressing a treatment region oppositely from both left and right sides and loosening this pressing, thereby performing a kneading massage operation.
A drive mechanism provided in this massage machine includes: a rotating shaft provided in a direction penetrating between a pair of left and right massage members; a drive unit for rotationally driving this rotating shaft; a pair of left and right conversion parts for converting a rotating force of the rotating shaft to closing and separating operations of the pair of left and right massage members; and an eccentric rotor provided integrally and rotatably with the rotating shaft for transmitting the rotating force of the rotating shaft to a pressing member.